


Finals Week

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, modern ish, there's still magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have a final paper due in a week that I should have started researching for a month ago but I got busy and forgot and now I’m panicking because the library got remodeled and I can’t find the books that I need and you were the only person I could find that worked here and please help<br/>Also<br/>Prompt: I fell asleep and you’re the person who woke me up when the library started closing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Dirthara-ma.” Lavellan muttered under his breath. This was his own fault. He had plenty of time to do this, but he chose to wait until now to start his final paper. He did at least leave himself three days to do it before it was due, but it was a twenty page paper, worth thirty percent of his final grade. He looked at the rubric his professor had made for his class and groaned when he saw that they needed at least six sources, which meant he needed to go to the library and find _six books_ on the theory of magic.

 

Lavellan drove from his small apartment to his University’s library. Honestly he hadn’t been there in at least a month, but that was because he preferred studying by himself in his apartment. Though this was an exception, since he couldn’t let himself be distracted by anything. He really needed to start on this paper. He even left his phone, and only took his laptop, but it wasn’t connected to the library’s wifi, so he could only write his paper on it.

 

When he got to the library, he quickly realized that everything had been reorganized, and even though it looked like a much better system then what they had before, which was basically sorted by genre and even saying that was kind of a stretch, since people would just place books back on random shelves and no one would ever fix it. Now the shelves were neatly stacked and seemed to be organized by thickness, length, and genre. But he didn’t know where the books on magic were anymore. All the shelves were moved and spaced evenly, so you could actually walk through each section easily.

 

Normally he wouldn’t mind asking someone, but it didn’t seem like there was anyone working now except for the one shem who was restocking the shelves, and he looked busy, so Lavellan decided to just look for the section himself. After wandering around the library for about twenty minutes Lavellan didn’t find anything, and now he was getting frustrated. Fenedhis lasa, he sighed and folded his arms. He decided to try and find that shem who worked here; he had to find these books and he needed help. He wandered back to where he remembered seeing him before, and found him, still restocking shelves.

 

Lavellan walked towards him, now getting a good look of him. It wasn’t until he got this close to him that he noticed that the shem was taller than him by a few inches. He was wearing a light green dress shirt and black pants, and he had a nametag on his shirt pocket. Dorian Pavus. His skin was tan and he had a moustache that _should_ look utterly ridiculous on him, but somehow it actually really worked on him. Fenedhis, why did he have to be hot. Now he was wishing he didn’t look so disheveled, but it was finals week, practically everyone here looked disheveled and like they hadn’t slept for days. Lavellan could feel himself start to get butterflies in his stomach and all he was trying to do was ask where to find some books. Shit, he’d been staring for too long and the shem noticed him.

 

“Do you need something?” Dorian asked, looking at Lavellan.

 

“Yes,” Lavellan mumbled, avoiding eye contact. “Do you know where I could find some books on the theory of magic?” He asked, trying his best to keep his voice calm.

 

The shem certainly seemed amused. “Yes, those books are in aisle twelve, and I believe they’re on the third row from the bottom.” Dorian answered.

 

“Thanks, I’ll check there.” Lavellan said.

 

“You’re very welcome.” Dorian replied, winking at Lavellan.

 

Lavellan could feel his cheeks start to blush, and he quickly made his way to aisle twelve, he could hear Dorian chuckle as he left. Lavellan looked through the shelves and found what he was looking for. He remembered a few of the book titles from his lectures where his professor had mentioned them, and picked out a few that he didn’t know, but were still on the theory of magic. Lavellan carried the books over to a table and pulled his laptop out of his bag.

 

 

The first thing he did was cite each of the books, formatting them for his paper. Once that was done he began to skim through each of the books. He tried to find four or five quotes from each of the books. When he found a quote that he liked, he typed it out on a separate document that he made for references and he made sure that they were already in quotations marks and had proper citation for them, so when he actually started his paper, he could just copy and paste the quote he needed. He also added scraps of paper that he had torn from blank pages in his notebook to use as bookmarks, to use as a reference, in case he forgot what the context for the quote was. He also saved his document after typing out a new quote.

 

It was a lengthy and tedious process, even if he was just skimming the pages of the books; he couldn’t imagine how long this would take if he was actually reading each of the texts. When he finally finished, he closed the text he had been reading and set it on the table. He let his eyes close, just to rest them for a few minutes.

 

He felt someone nudge his shoulder, and started to open his eyes again. He’d fallen asleep. The library was dark, and only a few of the lights had been left on. He was still a bit disorientated from being woken up.

 

“I do hope you didn’t plan on staying the night.” Dorian remarked, leaning against the wall by Lavellan.  

 

Lavellan looked up at Dorian when he heard the shem talk. He made eye contact, which was a terrible plan, now he felt flustered. Dirthara-ma, he must look like a mess. He hadn’t even checked the books he needed out, and now the library was closing, and if Dorian hadn’t noticed him, he would have been locked in.

 

Dorian smirked at him. “I can get those books checked out for you if you’d like.” He offered.

 

“Yes, please.” Lavellan mumbled. He fumbled a bit as he put his laptop away, and then picked up his books.

 

Dorian chuckled and sauntered over to the check-out desk and turned the computer back on. Sauntered, actually sauntered. Lavellan wondered how someone could have that kind of grace this late at night. Lavellan set the books down on the desk and Dorian scanned them.

 

“Do you have your library card with you?” Dorian asked.

 

Lavellan nodded and looked through his bag, pulling his card out and handing it to Dorian. Dorian scanned his card and gave it back to him along with his books.

 

“There, you’re all set.” Dorian stated. “I do hope to see you back here again, Lavellan.”

 

Lavellan was a bit confused at first, wondering how Dorian knew his name.

 

“It was on your library card.” Dorian said with a knowing grin.

 

“Oh..” Lavellan mumbled. “Thank you again, Mr. Pavus.”

 

“Please, call me Dorian.” He insisted.

 

“Thank you, Dorian.” Lavellan replied.

 

“Perhaps I’ll see you again soon, it looked like you still had a paper to finish before you passed out.” Dorian commented.

 

Lavellan blushed lightly and nodded. “I’ll probably be back tomorrow.” He said.

 

“Then I look forward to seeing you again.” Dorian said, grinning at him.

 

“I’ll see you later then.” Lavellan mumbled, taking his books and leaving before he could embarrass himself further.

 

 


	2. It continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan finishes his paper, and Dorian takes some initiative.

The next day Lavellan had managed to collect himself. He knew what he wanted to write about, and now he had all of his sources, but he still needed to actually _write_ his paper. Lavellan showered and tried to dress reasonably well; he still dressed casually, he just didn’t look like death anymore. He put a little bit of cologne on before packing up his laptop and heading over to the library.

 

Lavellan sat down at one of the tables and pulled his laptop out. He idly wondered what Dorian was up to. He opened up a new document and started outlining his paper. Once that was done, he started writing his thesis. When he figured out what he wanted his thesis to be, his paper started coming along. After a few hours he’d written about six and a half pages, and decided to take a break. His brain felt drained.

 

 

“How’s it going?” Dorian asked.  Lavellan turned around when he heard the familiar voice, making eye contact with the shem.

 

“It’s… _going_ …” Lavellan replied, turning his gaze to the table.

 

Dorian folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “ _Have you made any progress at all_?” He questioned.

 

“I’ve got a few pages done.” Lavellan protested.

 

“Well,  _that’s a start_ I suppose.” Dorian remarked.

 

Lavellan rolled his eyes and looked back up at Dorian making eye contact again, which he immediately regretted. He could already feel himself start to fluster and looked back at his laptop.

 

Dorian smirked. He certainly seemed amused by Lavellan’s reaction. “Could it be, perhaps you’re distracted by something? Maybe that’s why you seem to be having trouble writing your paper?” Dorian mused.

 

“I’m not having trouble writing my paper, it’s just a long paper.” Lavellan stated.

 

Dorian grinned. “Ah, yes. But you didn’t deny being distracted.” He commented.

 

Lavellan felt his cheeks and ears start to heat up. “I suppose I didn’t.” He admitted.

 

“Hmm. Whatever could be distracting you? Could it be my wit and charm or perhaps my dashing good looks?” Dorian suggested.

 

“A bit of both I think.” Lavellan replied.

 

Dorian chuckled. “Is that so?” He asked, taking a step closer. “Well then I wouldn’t want to distract you from your work, though I might try again once you’ve finished.”

 

Lavellan smiled. “Then I guess I should get back to work.” He remarked.

 

 

Dorian seemed to saunter away, a small smirk still present on his face as Lavellan went back to work on his paper. Lavellan decided not to take anymore breaks and just focus on his paper. He started writing and everything just seemed to flow. He hadn’t kept track of time at all, and just focused on writing. When he finally finished, he made sure he saved his work. The last thing he wanted was to lose it. He decided he’d proof read it tomorrow and then submit it, but now he was basically done. He looked at the time, and he only had a few minutes left before the library closed. He shut his laptop down and started putting it away.

 

 

“Finally finished?” Dorian asked.

 

“Yeah, I got it all done.” Lavellan said, turning around to face Dorian.

 

Dorian smiled. “Well that’s good to hear.” He stated. “But I do wonder, does this mean I won’t be seeing you here as often?”

 

Lavellan hadn’t thought about that. “I think you will. I’ve found something to motivate me to come here.”

 

“Oh? And what could that be, and unquenchable thirst for knowledge?” Dorian questioned.

 

“Not quite.” Lavellan replied.

 

“Then what?” Dorian asked. He had a small grin on his face.

 

“The chance to see you again.” Lavellan said, knowing how lame it sounded, but in his defense, he just finished a twenty page paper, his mind was drained.

 

“Well you don’t have to wait to come back to the library just to see me. We could go out for coffee if you’re not busy now.” Dorian suggested.

 

Lavellan smiled. “I’d like that.” He said.

 

Lavellan grabbed his bag that had his laptop and got up, walking out with Dorian.

 

Dorian smirked. “Thank goodness one of us has some initiative.” He remarked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this or not. I haven't decided yet.


End file.
